1. Field of the Invention
The present disclosure relates to a connector mechanism, and more particularly, to a connector mechanism capable of adjusting structural height.
2. Description of the Prior Art
With the development of information and computer technology, the size of a computer is becoming smaller and the computer is utilized in a wide variety of fields. In order to expand functions of a computer system for satisfying user's various demands, various external devices of the computer system come with the trend. For example, an external hard disk drive and a portable storage device can expand the memory capacity of the computer system. An external optical disk drive and an optical disk writer can expand multimedia access function of the computer system. A network cable allows the computer system to be connected to an internet so as to gather information online or surf webpage. However, because of the thinning size of the notebook computer, it brings more challenges for mechanical design. Connecting ports disposed on a side of the notebook computer will constrain the thickness of mechanism of the notebook computer.
For example, an Ethernet port (such as a Rj 45 port) for connecting to network or Rj11 port for connecting a telephone cable has a fixed size of the opening. So, the notebook computer needs to increase its thickness in order to match the size of the connecting ports. Alternatively, the network port or the telephone port is exposed out of the notebook computer so as to affect an aesthetic feeling of appearance. Thus, the conventional connector mechanism has importance issues of satisfying the height specification as well as keeping the aesthetic feeling of appearance.